bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Master Avani
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830316 |no = 8159 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 225 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 9, 9, 9, 9, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 123, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The chieftain of a nomadic band of monster hunters. The name Avani of Rih'alnase and her clan's hunting escapades were renowned throughout Eneroth. Having no interest in the war against the Deva, Avani chose to ignore Overlord Azurai's call for another invasion by rallying the Morokai clans. Already jealous of her rapid rise to fame and power, Avani's inaction spurred the animosity of rival clans towards her. Aware of the growing resentment of other clans, Avani lead her clansmen deep into the badlands. She was confident that the hostile territory would deter possible attacks, whereas the Rih'alnase were familiar with the land and acquainted with the habits of the native monsters. However, little did she know that her actions had already drew attention of Azurai himself. |summon = Rih'alnase will answer to no one. But those whom we cherish, shall forever be our family and our dearest friends. |fusion = Hmm, another gift for me? Oh my, you sure are persistent! Hehe. Whatever shall I do? |evolution = With power comes responsibility. As Chieftain of the Rih'alnase, you, my family, are my responsibility. | hp_base = 4270 |atk_base = 1765 |def_base = 1396 |rec_base = 1396 | hp_lord = 6101 |atk_lord = 2522 |def_lord = 1995 |rec_lord = 1995 | hp_anima = 6843 |rec_anima = 1797 |atk_breaker = 2720 |def_breaker = 1797 |def_guardian = 2193 |rec_guardian = 1896 |def_oracle = 1896 |rec_oracle = 2292 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Beast Master's Grit |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, hugely boosts Spark damage & boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 75% boost & 1~2 BC on spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Briar Gale |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & probable infliction of random status ailment |bbnote = 1~2 BC fill on spark, 40% chance to inflict random aliment |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Qatila Easifa |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to increase Spark vulnerability by 25%, 80% boost to Spark damage, +1 to each hit count (raises normal hits delivered) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830315 |evointo = 830317 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 830034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (event only) |notes = *''Qatlia Easifa'' (SBB) also for 3 turns |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Avani2 }}